Piercing Arrow
by Arrow Of Burning Destruction
Summary: This is only the boring beginning of but chapter two will pick this story fairly quickly.
1. Default Chapter

Piercing Arrow

_Equivalent Exchange. The main concept of Alchemy. To create something, first something must be lost. There are many different styles of Alchemy, Many different styles of Alchemists. The most hated are State Alchemists, The dogs of the State. They execute any order given to them. They think that they are the Law of the Land, but slowly one after another they are being hunted down and slaughtered. The junior division Alchemists are being promoted to full State Alchemist before they are ready and are also being killed but even faster. One junior division team, however, will turn the tides on this killing spree._

State Alchemist Administrator's Office-

"On this day you Miles Crayton will be known as the Arrow Alchemist." A male Alchemist's voice says.

"Thank you Sir." A boy's voice answers. "I will serve the State to the best of my abilities." The boy says.

"Along with your team your first assignment is to put a stop to the Agricultural Alchemist in Buroot Town." The Alchemist says.

"Yes Sir! Me and The Dragon Alchemist will go directly to him and The Demolition and The Paper Alchemist will back us up." Miles says.

"That is fine. Just get the job done." The Alchemist says.

"Lets get going Arrow." A girl says.

"Here I come, don't rush me Morgan." Miles says.

"Its Dragon Alchemist to you." Kay responds smartly.

"The both of you come." A skinny boy yells.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for a chance to torture my catch." A girl says while fiddling with paper.

"See now that's the reason we don't let you lead." The boy says.

"Alright you four get to work, NOW!" The male alchemist orders.

"Yes sir!" They all shout and run out to the car waiting to take them to Buroot town.

-Character Bio-

Miles Crayton

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Height: "5'7"

Weight: 185

Eye color: Black

Hair Color: Black

Skin Color: Brown

Hometown: Mansfield Port

Specialty: Long Distance Alchemy

Family: James Crayton (father)- Automailer and Chemist, Beatrice Crayton (mother) Chemist and Chef

Weapons: Bow & Arrows and Throwing Knives

Fighting Style: Ancient Sphinx Claw

"With my amazing intellect and crazy good looks I am one of, if not the best Alchemists. But I'm not in this for the state I just want to squeeze all the knowledge out of their library and make it accessible to the public. People everywhere could use this knowledge to do great things." –Miles Crayton, The Arrow Alchemist-


	2. Pulling Up Weeds Part One

**Pulling Up Weeds**

"Alright we are taking the fight to him, no waiting or espionage." Morgan says.

"Maybe we should have a little back-up plan." A boy alchemist says as the team stands a few blocks down from the Farming Goods store where the Agricultural Alchemist's headquarters are.

"I'm with you Will." A girl says fiddling with a thin blade.

"Alright here's the plan." Miles said "Will and Ariel are going around back and…." Miles stops as he notices a man with the few bloody state alchemists watches in his hands.

"Wait that's not the man in the photo that the colonel gave us." Morgan says.

"I know, he must be working with the weed dweeb that we're after." Miles says.

"And he's powerful to have all those blood stained watches." Ariel says. "Should we…"

"No, me and Dragon will pursue him and you and Demolisher take out Ag-man." Miles interrupts.

"Alright, you guys ready this is our first mission so we can't screw up." Miles continues.

"If any things goes wrong call our transmitters." Morgan says.

"Let's go and Paper no flipping out!" Morgan says.

"Just so long that I can…" Ariel says.

"And absolutely NO KILLING!" Will says.

"I'll just severely hurt him." Ariel says

"You need help." Will says.

"Just go and be safe." Miles says "Whatever happens watch over each other and keep each other safe." Miles continues.

"Same to you two." Will says and him and Paper run towards the building.

"Lets go!" Morgan says and the two give chase to the mystery man.

The Dragon and Arrow followed our mysterious man to a dark alley.

"I know you two are there." The strange man says and turns to face the end of the alley.

The two stand at the end of the alley with their long coats blowing in the wind.

"We have a few questions for you." Morgan says.

The man smiles devilishly at the two and removes his hat that cover his face with which had cuts and scars from battle.

Meanwhile

"Dr. Ivan Birchwood you might as well give up now cause you don't stand a chance against us!" Will says and throws his jacket to the ground to reveal a shirt with a spiked ball on a chain symbol.

"I can't fail or he'll…" Ivan shrieks.

"Or he'll do nothing compared to what I'll do to you." Ariel interrupts and throws her jacket to the ground showing her black windbreak and white tank top.

"I won't let you take me! AAAHHHHH!" Ivan yells and the pots around him glow with transmutation circles.

Giant Man Eaters flush out of the four the pots and attack Will and Ariel. The two easily dodge the oversized mouths of the plants.

"Take care of these plants Paper!" Will yells. "I'll take Ivan!"

"Sure thing." Ariel yells. "Finally something I can Kill!" Ariel shouts with feeling and grabs a small slip of paper with a transmutation circle on it.

The paper turns into a sharp slip of metal. Ariel throws it beheading it one of the abominations. Will and Ivan are going at it in the background. Will has a large hammer crushing the ground around Ivan before the plants can grow fully.

"Its futile to fight me here, there's plants everywhere in here that all have my transmutation circles on them." Ivan says as a huge tree limb swings and knocks Will down.

"Will!" Ariel yells as she fights of the rapid rejuvenating plants.

"He's right we can't win inside this complex." Will utters as he regains himself.

"Fine lets take it outside then!" Ariel yells as she showers the plants with a barrage of slips of metal breaking the circles on the pots which gives the plants life.

"My thoughts exactly!" Will yells and charges for Ivan.

"How do you expect to get me outside." Ivan snickers as the tree swings again but this time Will blocks it with his hammer.

"I can't break this tree limb for some reason." Will yells in frustration.

"Everything here has been fortified with special farm growth chemicals, so their stronger than ever!" Ivan yells as the tree goes to swing again.

"I have something for that!" Will shouts with confidence. "An earth shattering Shockwave!" Will yells and smacks the ground with the hammer and adds some alchemic energy to it causing a shockwave that bursts the through the tree and knocks down just about everything behind it.

"What power! What strength!" Ivan whispers as he struggles to keep on his feet but to avail as he is sent careening out the building.

"Their to powerful for me to handle in this form I must use this amulet." Ivan says and draws an agricultural transmutation circle out of his blood on the red glowing amulet. Suddenly his body start to undergo a transformation.

"Come out from under the ruble Ivan you've been beaten." Will shouts.

"Don't make me come in after you, trust me you won't like it." Ariel says while walking over to the pile of ruble followed by Will.

Then suddenly a huge wooden dog-like creature appears with Ivan's face on it where the nose should be.

"What the…" Ariel utters.

Back at the alley

"This guy does partial alchemy." Miles shouts and dodges a stream of energy.

"We can't get too close to this guy." Morgan yells.

Morgan and Miles have been locked in battle with this guy for about an hour. Miles shoots an arrow at the man that has a strange circle with a target-like symbol in the center. The arrow flies towards the man then glows blue and breaks into hundreds of tiny arrows.

"That lame trick again." The Man utters. "This time I'll destroy the arrows and you." The Man says and fires a beam of alchemic energy.

"Not this time." Miles says and the arrows explode countering the beam.

"UGH! How did you do that?" The Man shouts in surprise.

"Simple, the circle drawn on the arrow is made out of a chemical that is highly volatile when air is intensively pressurized around it." Miles says smartly as he removes his white jacket and throws it beside the long black one he had on earlier revealing his black shirt with two guns on shoulder straps.

"It still won't stop me from achieving ultimate power!" The Man shouts and slaps the ground causing it to crack underneath Dragon and Arrow's feet causing them to fall into the sewers. "That's that for them."  
"Maybe it slowed down Arrow a bit but not me." Morgan says and flies up through the hole in the ground with metal wings.

"That's why they call you Dragon, the iron dragon wings. But how do you get the to move?" The Man asks slyly.

"That's for me to know and you to fear!" Morgan yells and dives down and swipes at the Man with her metallic claw like gauntlet but misses.

"Without your friend you're no match to me…." The Man starts but is interrupted by the ground under him bursting with energy sending him flying in the air.

"NOW!" Arrow yells to Dragon. Dragon flies toward the Man and kicks hard into his pelvis with her iron claw toed boots knocking him into a building wall.

"You might want to give up now and tell us what we want to know." Arrow demands.

"You might want to save your friends from that chimera plant, or do you want them to die and take me instead." The Man taunts.

"AAAAHHH!" Will & Ariel yell in pain.

"Let him go for now." Miles says hesitantly.

"We will finish this." Morgan snaps.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you'd better save your friends." The Man snickers and escapes through the building.

"We'll get him." Morgan says while flying toward their friends followed by Miles. "How did you do that back there?"

"I used the guns." Miles replies while running and putting his white jacket back on. "Lets hurry and get there before Paper flips out and kills somebody."

The two run back to the building to find a huge plant-dog holding Paper and Demolisher in its vines. Hopefully they can take it down together…..

-Character Bio-

Morgan Walsh

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Height: "5'4"

Weight: 100

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Skin Color: Light Brown

Hometown: Sherver Villa

Specialty: Motion Alchemy

Family: Lewis Walsh Jr. (father) Artist and Alchemist, Lewis Walsh III (brother) Air Force commander, Joanne Wallace (Mother) Unknown, Reshonda Walsh (sister) N/A

Weapons: Metal gauntlets and metal toed boots, Sword

Fighting Style: Rising Dragon Claw

"I am the coolest alchemist on the team. I'm smart and never wrong. My motto is "when I'm right, I'm right; when I'm wrong, I'm right" so don't try and argue with me cause you'll lose. There is only one reason I joined the states its because I was invited to join." Morgan Walsh, The Dragon Alchemist.


End file.
